Immolation
by KayleeForAT
Summary: When the Candy Kingdom is threatened, one brave soul will give everything she can to protect, even if she is destroyed before she can fix the damage. Rated T to be safe.


When the Candy Kingdom is threatened, one brave soul will give everything she can to protect, even if her Kingdom is destroyed before she can help.

**Two-shot**

* * *

"At long last." a screechy sounding man had whispered. He was in the middle of an alley, searching for something.

"This Kingdom shall pay for the Princess' stupidity and dishonor towards us. **We will see who the pretender is now.**"

He placed a small, metallic, spherical object into what looked like a wizard hat and fumbled around with it until a light could be seen being projected from the inside of it.

A faint beeping sound came from it, and as he heard this, he grinned.

"Haha, that's it for this old place."

Two banana guards were patrolling the streets, then one happened to notice a strange man lurking in an alleyway.

The orders were: make sure the streets were safe, any mysterious figure is questioned, detained if needed.

"Hey, Joe. Look at that Guy over there." The one said, pointing to the alleyway they'd just passed. They stopped, and could only make out that the 'mysterious man' was wearing a robe.

"IT'S A WIZARD!" The banana guard ran into the alley, followed by his partner.

They lunged at him, knocking him over. His hat flew out of his hands onto the ground several feet away.

"NO!" The wizard cried reaching out towards the object.

The the sphere seeped intense light that shrouded the atmosphere around them, quickly growing and growing.

* * *

"Go fish. " The princess said to Marceline. The vampire's expression changed into one of disbelief.

"Aw nuts! Are you cheating Bonnie?" PB shrugged and smiled.

"No silly, I don't cheat." Hearing her friend's flippant response, she grunted.

"Ugh."

"Okay my turn!" Finn said, a look of determination across his face.

"Peebles, do you have anyyyyy...nines?" he said. She checked each card, then sighed as she realized she had what he was looking for.

"Darn." Knowing he came closer to winning, Finn fist bumped his brother. She handed a card over to him, which he placed on the table along with his own.

"Nice bro! Okay, okay, I think I got somethin' here. Marce, you got the queen?" Jake said. Marce kept her poker face.

"Go fish, dude." She responded, to his obvious dismay.

"Of course I-" He reached onto the pile of cards laying in the middle of the table and picked one from the top, and with a victorious grin said "-hey it's a queen!"

"Well aren't you lucky." the vampire said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The princess giggled.

"It's kinda funny seeing these guys fight over card games" she thought. Her mouth twisted into a grin.

"Your turn Bonnie." Marceline said. The princess was suddenly startled.

"Oh, right." she calmly replied.

"Jake," she said " you got some seven?" she asked, the words rolling off her tongue with an very stunning British accent.

"WHY IS EVERYONE TAKIN MY JUNK?!" he handed his card to her, yelling in a less flattering British accent.

She smiled with pseudo-sympathy.

"Because you stink at card games bro." Finn said jokingly.

"Pffft, no I don't. Marce, your up." Hearing this, the vampire smirked.

"Alright, I got one more card left. And I'm guessiiinnnggg...Finn, you have number four." She said, more of a statement.

"AW POO." He exclaimed with a pronounced frown, handing her the card.

"Ha," she bragged, now more into it than she was previously. "I win. Now, who wants to play Apples to Apples?" Marceline proposed.

Finn jumped at the opportunity "YEABOI!" he asserted.

"Alright then, Junior version or regular version?" PB asked.

"Uh, duh." Marceline said.

"Yeah, duh...JUNIORVERSION!" Jake yelled, grinning.

Marceline mentally facepalmed herself.

"How about no-" She started, but was interrupted.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the castle.

Framed pictures and glassware fell to the floor. The door was shaken open, and it was evident that the hallway was a mess with various objects that once were hanging from the wall.

"Whoa! Everyone take shelter!" Finn yelled.

One of the ceiling lights in the center of the room was shattered by the energy, followed by the other two.

Everyone did as ordered, struggling to make it around without the light: PB hiding under the table they were using to play cards, joined by Finn, Jake hiding _under _the couch, and Marceline, who wasn't really in need of protection, actually climbed out from behind the sofa in the front of the room.

The floor shook with tremendous force. It went on, but didn't stop.

"I think we're having an earthquake." PB yelled over the noise, taken aback by the sudden event.

"Is everyone okay?" Finn yelled, he too was startled.

Jake peeked out from under the couch. "Yeah." He coughed.

The violent shaking continued on.

"What's up with this earthquake?" PB thought aloud, more annoyed than curious.

The other three's eyes were on her.

"I'm gonna check some stuff." PB yelled. She carefully got out from under the table, and made her way to the door.

"PB!" Finn climbed out from under the table as well. "I'm going with you."

PB nodded. She slowly opened the door further, checking the hallway for debris. There was broken glass everywhere, busted picture frames as well.

"We should be okay, if we sprint. the floor is shaky so stay by the wall." PB ordered.

* * *

AN: and that's all for right now, next chapter will be up soon. This is kind of a break from my other stories, so expect those out pretty soon too.


End file.
